lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:M88youngling/Sharing Creations on the Wiki
LittleBigPlanet is centered around creating, of course. However, this wiki is focused on the history of clanning. How do we put these two important concepts together? There are a few appropriate methods of doing this on the wiki that keep the focus on the history without removing creations from the equation. One suggestion is that the creations should get their own pages. This is only true if the creation has had a significant impact on clanning and '''is important enough that putting it under the clan or person of orgin's page is not sufficient to detail the creation. 'Examples of this I think might be ''levels. ''Levels have history of their own, statistics, reviews, comments, etc. For example, the Union Headquarters. That might warrant its own page (it has an old outdated page already I think) because it once was a major center for communication between Union members in the times of hte old Union, was the main advertising for the Union and its beliefs, and has a history of multiple iterations on all three LittleBigPlanet games. A creation that does not warrant its own page is a weapon, a sticker, or a costume, unless one of those had a major political or social impact on clanning, the LBP community, or both. Another method, as I mentioned earlier, ''is to include the creation in the repertoire of the clan or person of origin. Many creations are representative of a clan or person's creative abilities and style, and this is important to note for historical purposes. It is valuable to note the creative style of the Red Skull Republic and including examples of their work is critical to conveying and preserving that knowledge. However, unless necessary, one shouldn't go into too much detail about it on the actual page. If you're talking about something complicated and all the logical workings of the creation or level, it either warrants its own page or you need to do my next suggestion. The final method of putting creations on this wiki is to actually write up specs in a google document and link it from the article you're working on. This is for detailing parts of works like weapons, vehicles, levels, or other creations that do not affect clanning much. You are describing the actual object, its logic, its function. On the actual article, you do not describe these things. You briefly describe what it is and ''how it affected clanning or represents the person or clan, if at all. ''By keeping that technical knowledge off the main article, ''but still available to the reader, ''we keep the focus on clanning history without sacrificing valuable knowledge of the creations. Here is how I would go about the latter method, You are writing a page about John Doe. John is a member of the clan Examplestan. He is the head engineer of the clan's army and is an expert at tank building. You are writing under a heading about his work... Repertoire John Doe was the head engineer Examplestan's Royal Army, and was an expert at tank manufacturing and producing tank treads. Many of his tanks were utilized by Examplestan's military division and his skills were employed for various design based create wars in 2012 against the clan's enemies. Among his work are, *T-100 Ogre Main Battle Tank *MX-40 Javelin Light Tank *LN-O Examplename Stealth Tank *More -- Back to the explanation. Notice I set this up so that each tank listed has links, but they are ''external links ''and they should be to offsite documents detailing the creations however you would like. I personally don't have a preference on how this done at the moment. I would like to see a standard way of going about describing creations in a particular format, but the variety of creations makes this difficult. I am much more worried about preserving the information, so do it how you would like. Notice that I also limited myself to a few examples and then put ''more ''with an external link at the end. You should do this by linking the ''more ''to a google drive folder of that clan or person's repertoire with all the documents within. This simplifies things and makes it so that you don't have to have big long lists of the hundreds of weapons a person might have made. If you have any questions about how to include creations on the wiki appropriately, please comment here or ask me some other way. Category:Blog posts